Kirby 4ever: A Bigger and Longer Adventure!
|image = Kirby 4ever The Movie poster.jpg |image_size = 250px |caption = Theatrical release poster |director = Kirby4ever |producer = Kirby4ever T.4ever |writer = Kirby4ever Noey Boy ChinoSpike KirbyAsis |music = Harry Gregson-Williams John Powell Hans Zimmer |studio = 4ever Entertainment 20th Century Fox Animation Universal Cartoon Studios (uncredited) Rough Draft Feature Animation |distributor = 20th Century Fox (US) Universal Pictures (non-US) |released = November 8, 2002 |runtime = 83 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $636,253,743 }} (often promoted as Kirby 4ever: The Movie) is a 2002 American animated comedy-adventure film based on the Fox animated series Kirby 4ever. It shows how Steve forgot his gold shoes left at The Mussin Hill. So, 4ever, Kirby, Flaze and Magolor need to find Steve's gold shoes. The film was originally planned to be a made-for-TV film, but was changed to a theatrical film instead. It was first announced as Kirby 4ever: The Movie! on December 2000 by Kirby4ever. The film was originally planned to be released on March 15, 2002, but was changed to November 8, 2002 in order to avoid competition with Ice Age, another 20th Century Fox film which was to be released in 2002. The film was released to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Kirby 4ever, thus being released in theaters on November 8, 2002 and on home media on July 2, 2003. Plot Steve forgot his gold shoes left at The Mussin Hill. So, 4ever, Kirby, Flaze and Magolor need to find Steve's gold shoes. Production The production for the film began in 1998 and was originally meant to be a TV film, but completed sequences impressed Fox enough to instead plan the movie for a theatrical film. The film was announced in June 2000 under the title Kirby 4ever: The Movie!, while it would not be released until 2002. The film was set for release from 20th Century Fox, and a teaser of the film was attached to the studio's 2000 film Titan A.E. They got down to pre-production in early 2001. The film was originally planned to be released on March 15, 2002, but was changed to November 8, 2002 in order to avoid competition with Ice Age. Marketing The film's teaser trailer was released in December 2001, and the trailer was shown before films such as Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. The film's official trailer was released in July 2002, and was shown before films such as Men in Black II, Greeny Phatom The Movie and The Powerpuff Girls Movie. Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD on July 2, 2003, with widescreen and fullscreen versions of the film, and a feature showing the making of the film. Sequels A sequel, titled Kirby 4ever: The Second Movie, was released on May 19, 2006. The main cast members reprised their roles for the sequel. A third film, titled Kirby 4ever: The New Beginning, was released on July 23, 2013. Transcript To see the script of the movie, go here. Trivia Coming soon! Gallery Screenshots Steveinhisgoldshoes.jpg 4everandsteve.jpg Posters Kirby 4ever The Movie Teaser poster.jpg|Teaser poster Kirby 4ever The Movie Japanese Poster.jpg|Japanese Poster Kirby 4ever The Movie South Korean poster.jpg|South Korean Poster Category:Films